The Wanderer Pt. 2
Fan- Fic Series Episode 4 ~I changed my dialouge style, thanks to the editor of MY IMMORTAL!~ (Intro Black Panel) (Suddenly, soft thuds becoming louder after each one, but has long intervals. Each thud now has the rubble effect or bringing in to mind, a giant in its wake.) (Next Panel: Ocean ~horizon view~) Suddenly, something big fell into the deep blue. It landed strong and firm, then, another one. As we drew farther from it, the it looked more like a huge stone pillar. Then it rumbled, it lifted slowly like a leg treading on water. A low below followed the lifting of the pillar. Looking closer, you can see a blue colored, ant sized figure moving up into it. Suddenly,the pillar starts coming down. Smashing into the ocean, taking the figure with it. When it landed, the ground shook violently, small chunks fall from the pillar. Switching into a far side view,we see a human like figure standing twice the height of Titan Tower, maybe even more. A mass of solid rock, its eyes fixed on to the tower. Atop the tower, the Titans stand in awe to its sheer size. ROBIN - Wha-----What is that!? A figure appeared behind them. AZRIATH - That, is a Titan....the real kind." CYBORG - You gotta be kiddin' me!? Another figure came out of nowhere and faced Cyborg. ARTURIOS - We don't kid... kid. The others remain silent, almost all with a weary look on their faces; except one. Robin stood there calmly, gazing at the creature. A few moments later, he faced the man whom he just knew, and whom he tried to take down by force. With a look in his face that signals a need, Robin asked him calmly. ROBIN - Our options? AZRIATH - Right now, that's not what really matters..." Azriath then headed for Raven and dragged her downstairs into her room. RAVEN - Hey! What are you doing!? AZRIATH - I need to show something. ~In Ravens room~ AZRIATH - There are no missing pages—CYBORG- WHAT!? AZRIATH - They're not missing. You just can't see them...yet RAVEN- "Keeper's Magic?" AZRIATH- Yes, Sanctum Ivaliore! The book then started to thicken, thicker than a dictionary. The Titans eyes widened as they see pages of the book appear out of nowhere. AZRIATH- (at the book) Hey Jacintus? The Titans were in awe as a face suddenly appear BOOK- (yawns) Been a long time Azriath. How are you--- AZRIATH- No time to chat old man. Open the page of the Shietxu. JACINTUS- Eeehh. What for? AZRIATH- Just do it! Raven, I need to learn how to make a Shietxu. RAVEN- A what!? AZRIATH- (ignores her complain) Robin, you take the rest of the Titans and buy us some time. JACINTUS- But I still don't understand—ROBIN- (at the same time as Jacintus) Alright BeastBoy take Cyborg, Starfire provide him cover, I'll take the Titan ship and rescue Aqualad. AZRIATH- Just do it Jacintus or so help me I will send you to Tartarus. JACINTUS- FINE! You don't have to threaten me. (he said as the pages turned) There! Are you satisfied!? AZRIATH- (pulls raven by the arm) Time to study kid. RAVEN- (irritated look) What!? AZRIATH- Just do what the book says. JACINTUS- Are you referring to me? AZRIATH- Knock it off!! (looks at Arturios) Brother...we ride. ARTURIOS- "Till We Draw Our Last Breath" (Panel: the ocean with the view of the tower and Magnus) (Panel zooms on top of the Titan Tower where Azriath and Arturios stood, staring at Magnus) ARTURIOS- You sounded hectic back there. AZRIATH- I haven't fought for almost 2000 years, and you expect me to be calm? ARTURIOS- You used to be. AZRIATH- Things change. ARTURIOS- Can you tell me what this is again. (he says as he shows him the Titan Com.) AZRIATH- It is used for communication. ARTURIOS- They have a telepath right? Can't they just—AZRIATH- They are kids after all. (Arturios' com then gives off a static) ROBIN- (in the com) We're ready, wait a minute where's Raven? AZRIATH- She'll be joining us. ROBIN- Roger proceeding to intercept. (com goes out) ARTURIOS- Do you think we should have told them. AZRIATH- And ruin the suprise? ARTURIOS- They are children after all. (he says as the Titans zoom over head BeastBoy carrying Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin in the Titan Ship) The team surges forward, not knowing what could happen and what will happen. After sometime Azriath and Arturios decided to follow them. They both walked to the edge and freefalled. Azriath then flies while Arturios dove straight into the water. After sometime, emerges out several tens of feet into the air, much like Hulk does. Meanwhile (In Raven's room) RAVEN- Aaaahhhh....(as if struggling with her hands as a dark red sphere appears in between her hands) JACINTUS- What are you complaining about it's just a Shietxu? You should be lucky it's not a Shenzie. RAVEN- Hello!! Trying to concentrate here! AaaaAaaahHhHhh(slowly the sphere grew bigger and bigger and bigger unitl she had to speard her arms to contain it) JACINTUS- I have to say that's rather impressive. RAVEN- You....think...so? (still struggling) Not long afterwards, small lightning sparks suddenly begins inside the sphere. Some spots grew black as the sphere gardually increases in size. Jacintus was jawdropped and remembers something. JACINTUS- (whisper) Oh dear... RAVEN- (closes her eyes as she concentrates) Altera Vorte!! Suddenly the sphere went berserk and increased in size phenomenally, encompassing 30 miles in radius. All mortals halted in their actions, even the wind stopped and...even the ocean itself stood still, the only pure mortal whos was capable of moving within the dome was Robin. This made Azriath ask himself a question. Category:Fan-episode